Spies in Disguise
Spies in Disguise is a 2019 animated spy comedy film. It is scheduled to be released on December 25, 2019 and will be the first animated movie from Blue Sky Studios to be released by 20th Century Fox as a parent of The Walt Disney Company following the acquisition of 21st Century Fox. Plot The world is counting on the highly famous super spy Lance Sterling to protect it from grave threats, who in turn often counts on the technical smarts of young scientist Walter Beckett to fashion great gadgets to accomplish his missions in spite of himself. However, when Beckett attempts to introduce his newest invention of "biodynamic concealment", Sterling accidentally ingests Beckett's experimental work and turns into a pigeon. He must now find out how he can save the world from a cybernetic madman while being such a small animal. Cast *Will Smith as Lance Sterling *Tom Holland as Walter Beckett *Ben Mendelsohn as Killian *Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel *Karen Gillan as Eyes *DJ Khaled as Ears *Masi Oka as Kimura *Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett *Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins *Carla Jimenez as Geraldine *Stefania Spampinato as Italian tourist *Rashawn Nadine Scott as Lab Technician *Peter S. Kim as Joon Production Development It was announced on October 9, 2017, that development was underway on a film based on the animated short Pigeon: Impossible, with Will Smith and Tom Holland lending their voices to the lead characters. In October 2018, new additions to the voice cast included Ben Mendelsohn, Karen Gillan, Rashida Jones, DJ Khaled and Masi Oka. In July 2019, Reba McEntire and Rachel Brosnahan joined the cast. In September 2019, Carla Jimenez joined the cast. Release Theatrical run The film was originally scheduled for release on January 18, 2019 by 20th Century Fox, but the release date was pushed back from its original release date of January 18, 2019 to April 19, 2019 and then from April 19, 2019 to September 13, 2019. On May 10, the release date got pushed back once more from September 13, 2019 to Christmas Day on December 25, 2019. Marketing The first trailer was released on November 1, 2018, the second was released on July 1, 2019 and the third was released on September 27, 2019. Gallery Spies in Disguise.jpg|Teaser poster Spies_in_disguise_ver2_xxlg.jpg Trivia *The film’s name is Les Incognitos in French. *This is the fifth Blue Sky Studios film not composed by John Powell after the original Ice Age (which was composed by David Newman), Epic (which was composed by Danny Elfman), The Peanuts Movie (which was composed by Christophe Beck), and Ice Age: Collision Course (which was composed by John Debney). **This is the first animated film from 20th Century Fox to be released after the Disney purchase. ***Additionally, this is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be released after the Disney purchase. *The film's release date has been changed several times. It was orignally set to come out on January 18th, 2019, but was then pushed back to April 19th, then moved to September 13th, 2019. On May 10, the release got pushed back once more to Christmas Day 2019, to accommodate the release of Fox's ''Ad Astra'' which was moved to the September date. *This is Will Smith's first animated film role since DreamWorks' 2004 feature Shark Tale. *This is the sixth time Tom Holland uses an American accent for his role after Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home (all of in which he played Spider-Man). **This is also his first time using an animated role, not counting the UK English dub of The Secret World of Arrietty (under the simple title Arrietty in that country). External Links *Official website *Spies in Disguise on IMDb *Spies in Disguise on Wikipedia *Spies in Disguise on The Disney Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:3D films Category:Films Category:Spies in Disguise